Not Helping It
by Tadpole24
Summary: "There's something covert about the way she's sliding across Nick's bedroom floor..." Nick/Jess in the aftermath of Parking Spot


_I can't seem to stay away from New Girl and all the ficcy goodness it seems to inspire. Just a little ditty set after Parking Spot, because we all know they shared yet another moment and it really needs to go somewhere. _

_Disclaimer: The whole show would be Jess and Nick kissing and Schmidt saying "Ay yi yi," if it were me who owned it. _

_Enjoy!_

..:::..

Not Helping It

..:::..

She learnt a long time ago that knocking is imperative before entering Nick's room, but tonight she can't really bring herself to care.

It's been weird.

Like, more weird than before.

Because now Schmidt has kissed her too and she still hasn't figured out what to do about Nick and Winston is so sex starved that she's worried he's going to try to find a way to nail her mouth as well.

But it's not even that weird mess that has her sneaking into Nick Miller's room at 2am. It's more the other mess, the fact that he'd said that he couldn't help it. From the very beginning, before Winston was even there, Nick had been abiding by the no nail oath because if the rules hadn't have been there, he wouldn't have been able to help himself but to sleep with her.

There's something covert about the way she's sliding across Nick's bedroom floor and she can't help but pretend to sweep the room like she sees all those cops do on CSI and stuff.

She realises her mistake too late as she trips on a pile of clothing and falls backwards onto Nick's bed in a clumsy heap.

"Whoa! What?" a pause as he squints, rubbing his eyes, "Jess?! What the hell are you doing in here?"

She scrambles to the end of his bed, standing up and losing all courage. She makes a sort of grunting noise before walking back out his door.

"Jess, wait," he catches her by the arm as she enters her own rom, "Just…you came in to say something…"

She raises an arm dismissively, "Nope. I was just…checking to see if you were okay?" She ends it on a question, not even convinced of her own lie. The look Nick is shooting her is a fairly good indication that he hasn't bought it either, "Fine! I wanted to ask you something."

He's still got that half asleep look in his eyes but gestures for her to continue.

She watches him carefully, "Did you mean it? That you couldn't help it?"

Nick's not sure whether it's because his mind still kind of thinks this could be a dream, but he feels the honest answer rolling off his tongue before he can do a thing to stop it, "I still can't help it, Jess. I don't know what it means for us, but I am very attracted to you."

There's a sort of intense moment that passes between them, both of them searching for permission from the other. He wants to grab her like he did last time, wants to skip all this thinking and just go for it. Because as much as he hates the weirdness in the loft now, those 10 seconds of kissing her were the best of his life. The silence has probably lasted only a second, but it's already driving him crazy and he's just about to reach out to her…

Then, "I can't help it either."

And it's all lips and hands and the door slams shut behind them and he is pushing her up against it, pulling her legs up around his hips. It's frantic and passionate, his hands running up her sides and into her hair, trapping her against him because he doesn't want it to ever end.

She presses her hips forward against his, pushing them off the door until he is completely supporting her in the middle of the room, she breaks away just long enough to breathe, "Bed," before he is swinging them around, falling not so gracefully against her pillows.

Her lips are swollen and red, her cheeks flushed, her eyes that deep blue that he has come to associate with desire and he takes a moment to just look at her, brushing his fingers against her cheek, leaning back in…

He's pushed back by a hand to his chest and he notices that her eyes look sharper than a second ago, "Hold on one second. I'm not going to have to sleep with Schmidt and Winston after this as well, am I?"

He can't help but chuckle as he leans towards her again, eyes dark, "Not a chance in hell."

..:::..

_As always, love to know what you think and also, feel free to follow me on Twitter ( tadpole24_) and we can chat New Girl :)_


End file.
